


blind date

by zerokilogram



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerokilogram/pseuds/zerokilogram
Summary: jungwon mengikuti kencan buta untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Kudos: 7





	blind date

**Author's Note:**

> ini adalah janjiku kalo mereka apdet selca. selamat menikmati.

_all the pretty stars shine for you, my love_

_am i the girl that you dream of?_

_all those little times you said that i’m your girl_

_you make me feel like your whole world_

__

sunoo mengganti musiknya. jungwon mengerang pelan. ia berhenti memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan dan mengambil ponselnya. memilih lagu yang sesuai dengan keadaan hatinya. lagu dari lana del rey adalah lagu yang bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya saat ini. lagu _pretty when you cry_ adalah yang paling cocok mendefinisikan hatinya saat ini. dan sunoo menghancurkan momen meratapi hati sedihnya. 

“berhenti mendengarkan musik dari lana del rey, jungwon.” kata sunoo dan merebut kembali ponsel jungwon. kemudian menyembunyikannya di dalam tas ranselnya. ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyambungkan _bluetooth_ ke speaker milik jungwon. memainkan _playlist_ yang cocok untuk hari ini. lagu-lagu yang sudah ia siapkan untuk jungwon sebelum pergi berkencan. 

“tapi aku sedang meratapi hatiku yang malang.” sahut jungwon. ia memilih duduk di atas ranjangnya. sudah tidak mau memikirkan pakaian apa yang harus ia kenakan untuk kencan butanya beberapa jam lagi. 

“jungwon. saatnya melupakan cinta pertamamu itu. hari ini, kau akan bertemu dengan orang baru. kau akan memulai kisah cinta baru. jadi, harus membangun suasana hati yang baru. suasana hati yang bahagia.” sunoo menjelaskan. duduk di samping jungwon. tersenyum lebar. menyemangati sahabatnya. 

jungwon menghembuskan napasnya pelan. pada akhirnya mengangguk pelan. menyetujui apapun yang dikatakan oleh sunoo. dengan ogah-ogahan. karena meskipun ia tidak bisa bersama dengan cinta pertamanya, setidaknya ia memiliki waktu untuk bersedih. rasanya jungwon menyesal mengiyakan permintaan sunoo untuk melakukan kencan buta secara daring. 

“jangan khawatirkan pakaian apa yang bagus untuk kencan buta. karena hari ini aku adalah pelayanmu. bahkan aku akan mengantarmu ke kedai kopinya.” 

/ 

_i found a love for me_

_oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

_well, i found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_oh, i never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

__

alunan lagu _perfect_ dari ed sheeran membuat jungwon semakin gerogi. lagunya terlalu romantis. untuk pertemuan pertamanya dengan teman kencan butanya secara daring. banyak pikiran negatif di kepalanya. mungkin saja wajahnya tidak menarik. mungkin saja wajahnya–oh tapi jungwon tidak pernah perduli dengan wajah. ia lebih perduli pada sifat. meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau cinta pertamanya memiliki wajah yang rupawan. 

selain itu, ia takut kalau teman kencan butanya tidak akan menyukainya. mungkin saja teman kencan butanya tidak suka pada sikapnya yang kekanakan. walau alasan itu tidak masuk akan karena ia baru saja menginjak di usia tujuh belas tahun. masih wajar kalau ia masih kekanakan. terlebih ia selalu dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya dan kakak-kakaknya. 

atau mungkin, teman kencan butanya akan membencinya karena ia adalah seorang homoseksual? meskipun jungwon sudah mengatakannya di aplikasi kencan buta, ia tetap saja takut. entah mengapa menunggu teman kencan butanya untuk datang membuatnya memiliki banyak sekali pemikiran negatif. dan lagu romantis yang membuatnya gugup. detik demi detik lagu romantis mengalun mengiringi pembeli di kedai kopi itu, membuatnya takut. 

mungkin kisah cinta yang baru akan berakhir seperti kisah cinta pertamanya. 

jungwon mengaduk susu kocok cokelatnya dengan sedotan kertas. kedai kopinya mengadakan hidup bersahabat dengan alam, dengan bumi. membuatnya sedikit melupakan rasa gugupnya. meskipun ia tidak meminumnya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat. tapi ia mulai memikirkan betapa menyedihkannya hewan-hewan di lautan karena sedotan plastik. 

pemikirannya seacak itu. terlalu fokus pada pikiran acaknya, jungwon tidak menyadari seseorang telah duduk di kursi seberangnya. di depannya. duduk dengan tenang dan memperhatikannya yang sedang melamun. tidak memanggilnya atau menyapanya. dan jungwon semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya. 

“mau pesan apa kak?” jungwon mendongak karena seorang pelayan datang di mejanya. jungwon ingin protes karena ia sudah memesan minuman sedari tadi. namun ia terkejut karena ada orang yang duduk di mejanya. bersamanya. di seberangnya. alasan kenapa pelayan datang ke mejanya. 

dan jungwon menahan napasnya beberapa detik. kedua matanya membulat. ia duduk dengan tegap tanpa sadar. detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari pada ketika ia baru saja datang ke kedai kopi itu. yang jungwon lupa cara bernapas karena mengetahui siapa teman kencan butanya. siapa orang yang tiba-tiba duduk di depannya. di seberangnya. di meja yang sama dengannya. 

“park jongseong. teman kencan butamu.” ucap pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan jungwon. memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai teman kencan butanya. park jongseong namanya. 

park jongseong adalah pemuda yang tampan. alisnya tegas, matanya juga. hidungnya mancung. bibirnya sedikit berisi. pipinya sedikit tembab tapi rahangnya tegas. rambutnya berwarna pirang. mengenakan kaos berwarna putih oblong dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam. anting berwarna hitam di telinga kanannya. terlihat seperti anak _rock_. park jongseong yang tampan itu adalah kakak kelasnya di sekolah menengah atas. dan park jongseong itu adalah cinta pertama yang ingin dilupakannya dengan mengikuti kencan buta ini. 

/ 

jungwon pamit ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau jongseong adalah teman kenca butanya. tidak mungkin. semua ini pasti mimpi. tidak mungkin takdir akan memberinya kisah cinta yang semulus ini. 

pikiran jungwon kembali berfokus pada pikiran negatif. mungkin saja semesta ingin mempermainkan perasaannya. ia jatuh cinta pada jongseong, namun cintanya ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh kakak kelasnya itu. dan ketika ia ingin melupakan cinta pertamanya, semesta mengerjainya dengan mempertemukan mereka kembali. semesta ingin jungwon menguras air mata hanya karena cinta. iya kan? 

jungwon menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. tampilannya menarik. ia mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan jaket denim berwarna biru kesukaannya. dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam. tampilannya tidak ada yang salah. seharusnya begitu karena sunoo membantunya untuk berdandan hari ini. tapi perasaannya campur aduk. ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. 

apakah ia harus kabur? meminta sunoo untuk menjemputnya dan ia akan lewat pintu belakang. melupakan jongseong yang menjadi teman kencan butanya hari ini. atau ia harus mengikuti alur menyedihkan dari semesta? 

“hai.” jungwon tersentak mendengar suara yang familiar. suara jongseong. pemuda itu datang ke kamar mandi. menjemputnya karena jungwon sudah meninggalkannya sendirian di meja selama hampir sepuluh menit. mau tak mau, jungwon harus kembali ke mejanya dan mulai mengobrol bersama teman kencan butanya. 

/ 

_since when has it been? i can’t remember_

_when my head became dizzy with thoughts of you_

_once or twice, these thoughts would pop up in my mind_

_i feel anxious as my heart opens more towards you_

lagu _perhaps love_ dari eric nam _featuring_ cheeze membuat jungwon ingin menangis. lagu yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya akan rasa pertama kali ia jatuh cinta kepada jongseong. kepada pemuda di depannya yang sedang membaca menu kue-kue yang disediakan di kedai kopi tersebut. seharusnya jungwon bahagia karena semesta mempertemukannya dengan orang yang begitu ia cintai. terlebih itu adalah cinta pertamanya. 

rasanya jungwon ingin mengutuk orang yang membuat _playlist_ lagu yang diputar di kedai kopi tersebut. _bittersweet_ adalah perasaan yang bisa digambarkan dari hati jungwon saat ini. manis namun pahit. 

“selagi menunggu kuenya, ceritakan mengenai yang jungwon.” kata jongseong setelah memesan dua kue kecil cokelat untuk mereka berdua. jungwon menelan ludahnya kasar. ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. 

“a-apa–,” jungwon berdehem pelan. mengembalikan suaranya yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar parau, dan bertanya, “apa yang harus aku ceritakan?” 

jongseong menggaruk belakang telinga kanannya. tatapannya tajam menatapnya. jungwon menjadi semakin gugup karenanya. efek besar dari hal kecil yang tak dapat dipungkiri. tapi sepertinya jongseong juga sedang gugup. dari tingkahnya bisa dilihat, namun jongseong lebih baik darinya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya. 

“kenapa rasanya canggung sekali ya? hahaha.” ujar jongseong dan tertawa canggung. jungwon juga membalas tawa canggung itu. keduanya tertawa canggung bersama, menarik pelanggan lain melirik ke arah meja mereka. 

“kau tahu. ini adalah kencan buta pertamaku.” jongseong memulai obrolan lagi. jungwon mendengarnya dengan baik. ia juga ingin menanggapinya dengan ucapan, ‘sama kak, aku juga.’ namun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan ungkapan itu. jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat, membuatnya susah berbicara. 

“bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat lain?” usul jongseong. jungwon hanya menyetujuinya saja. apapun itu. apapun yang diinginkan oleh jongseong. karena masih terlalu kalut dengan perasaannya. masih terlalu terkejut dengan semesta yang mempermainkan perasaannya. 

“kita bungkus saja kuenya dan pergi dari sini.” 

/ 

jungwon mengganti stasiun radio di mobil lamborghini aventador berwarna hitam milik jongseong. karena sedari tadi lagu yang diputar oleh penyiarnya adalah lagu-lagu bahagia tentang cinta. lagu-lagu manis tentang cinta. membuatnya merasa canggung. apakah semesta sengaja membuat panggung drama cinta yang manis untuknya? lelucon yang tidak bisa membuat jungwon tertawa. 

“dengarkan _playlist_ dari apple music saja.” ujar jongseong yang menyadari tingkah gugupnya. jungwon pun mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. karena menurutnya ia sudah mengganggu konsentrasi menyetir jongseong. 

“tidak perlu minta maaf. apple musicnya sudah disambungkan. tinggal pilih saja lagu yang diinginkan.” balas jongseong dan membantu jungwon untuk mengaplikasikan apple music di mobilnya. 

jungwon berhenti memilah lagu karena mendengar nada yang dikenalnya. nada yang sangat familiar. dan suara rendah yang lembut itu. suara khas lana del rey yang selalu menenangkan. suara khas yang selalu membuatnya lupa akan hal yang terjadi padanya. meskipun jungwon tidak terlalu mengerti makna dari lagunya karena ia tidak terlalu mahir berbahasa inggris. 

_i come from a small town, how about you?_

_i only mention it ‘cause i’m ready to leave la_

_and i want you to come_

_eighty miles north or south will do_

_i don’t care where as long as you’re with me_

_and i’m with you and you let me_

__

_let me love you like a woman_ adalah lagu pertama yang dinyanyikan oleh lana del rey di acara _the tonight show starring: jammy fallon_ setelah delapan tahun tidak muncul di televisi. jungwon bahkan mengetahui hal-hal kecil itu. hal sedetail itu. menunjukkan betapa ia menyukai lana del rey. menunjukkan betapa ia mengagumi penyanyi dari amerika serikat itu. jungwon terlalu mendalami suasana lagu dari penyanyi kesukaanya sampai lupa kalau lagu itu adalah salah satu lagu bahagia tentang cinta. dengan pembawaan _vintage_. 

“lagunya bagus. musiknya menenangkan.” komentar jongseong. jungwon menoleh pada jongseong yang menatap lurus ke depan. fokus pada jalanan dengan kecepatan yang sepatutnya. jungwon lupa mau menyahuti komentar jongseong dengan apa, karena kini ia fokus pada wajah jongseong dari samping. bagaimana orang-orang menyebutnya? _side profile_? 

jongseong memiliki hidung yang mancung dan rahang yang tegas. sisi wajah yang sering kali dilihatnya dari kejauhan. kini ia bisa menikmati sisi wajah jongseong dari dekat. wajah rupawan yang selalu dikaguminya. 

“ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kita harus memulai kencan buta ini dengan data diri.” jungwon tersadar dari lamunannya karena jongseong memulai obrolan. lagi. jungwon hampir lupa kalau ia sedang kencan buta dengan jongseong. 

mungkin semesta mempermainkannya, tapi bukan berarti jungwon tidak bisa menikmatinya. iya kan? seharusnya ia menikmati kencan butanya bersama cinta pertamanya. tujuan awalnya untuk melupakannya, tapi bukankah ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk menikmati sisa waktu bersama cinta pertamanya? sebelum akhirnya ia akan melupakannya? jongseong tidak mungkin akan mengajaknya berkencan untuk kedua kalinya karena ia adalah orang yang sangat membosankan. dan tidak menarik. 

“nama park jongseong. usia, hampir sembilan belas tahun. tinggi badan 180 cm. lahir di seattle, washington, amerika serikat pada tanggal 20 april 2002 dan pindah ke korea di usia sembilan tahun. kurang lebih sepuluh tahun yang lalu. anak tunggal. warna kesukaan, ungu. musim kesukaannya adalah musim gugur.” jongseong mulai duluan untuk mengatakan data dirinya. jungwon menghentikannya atau ia akan malu. karena ia tahu segalanya tentang park jongseong. tentang pemuda di sebelahnya. jungwon tahu benar. bahkan rasa es krim apa yang disukainya. 

“baiklah. sekarang giliran yang jungwon.” pinta jongseong. jungwon memainkan sabuk pengaman mobil mahal itu. jungwon tidak yakin kalau jongseong akan mendengarkannya dengan baik. terlebih jongseong harus fokus menyetir. 

dan jungwon memulainya dengan, “namanya yang jungwon. usianya baru saja tujuh belas tahun. lahir pada tanggal 9 februari 2004. tinggi badannya 174 cm. golongan darahnya ab. memiliki kakak-kakak yang sayang padanya. dua kakaknya adalah kak sunghoon dan kak heeseung. bukan kakak kandung tapi keduanya menyayanginya. hal yang disukainya adalah menonton film. dan sangat menyukai kak jake. sahabat dari kak sunghoon dan kekasih dari kak heeseung. makanan yang disukainya adalah kari. menyukai lagu ballad dan r&b. penyanyi yang disukainya saat ini adalah lana del rey. suara rendahnya selalu menenangkannya.” jungwon berhenti berbicara karena jongseong hanya diam saja. 

mungkin jongseong tidak terlalu mendengarkannya. jungwon sedih. aneh. padahal tadinya jungwon tidak berharap kalau jongseong akan mendengarkan data dirinya. jungwon juga tidak bisa berhenti berbicara membicarakan dirinya pada sosok cinta pertamanya itu. sebenarnya dua hal yang bisa memaknai sikap diamnya jongseong. tidak memperdulikannya atau benar-benar mendengarkannya. 

“kenapa berhenti?” jungwon cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh jongseong. pertanyaan yang menjawab kegelisahan hatinya. pertanyaan yang membuatnya senang. karena itu artinya jongseong mendengarkannya. 

“a-aku lapar.” hanya itu alasan yang dilontarkan oleh jungwon karena terlalu malu. ia tidak tahu kalau ia akan mengalami momen manis bersama cinta pertamanya. momen yang selalu ia dambakan sejak ia menyadari perasaannya pada pemuda itu. momen yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah ia lupakan dalam hidupnya. 

“sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di taman yeouido hangang.” jungwon menghadap ke jendela. mengalihkan dirinya pada pemandangan di jalan. tapi sudut bibirnya sudah terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis. ia bahagia. 

/ 

sebelum jongseong mengajaknya makan siang di salah satu restoran yang berada di taman yeouido hangang, pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu mengajaknya jalan-jalan di samping sungai han. angin musim semi membuat suasana tempat itu menjadi lebih dramatisir. jungwon ingin menikmati pemandangan sungai han yang terpampang jelas di depannya. pemandangan gedung pencakar langit yang indah. bagaimana cahaya matahari membias dari satu gedung ke gedung yang lain. menikmati bagaimana orang-orang berbincang dengan perasaan bahagia. menikmati matahari yang bersinar dan menghangat kota seoul. namun jungwon tidak bisa. karena atensinya hanya fokus pada park jongseong seorang. 

bagaimana pemuda itu berdiri dengan berkarisma bak seorang model. tubuhnya yang porposional. dan bagaimana semilir angin membuat surai pirangnya bergoyang. jungwon dapat melihat sisi menggemaskan dari sosok keren park jongseong. semesta benar-benar mempermainkan hati seorang yang jungwon. 

atau hanya semesta yang begitu menyukai park jongseong? bagaimana cahaya matahari yang menyinari sosok pemuda itu dengan hangat. suasananya menjadi cukup ramai karena beberapa orang mengagumi sosok jongseong yangbegitu tampan. berkarisma. seperti model. seperti artis. banyak perempuan yang terang-terangan membicarakan betapa kerennya jongseong. tidak hanya yang muda, yang sudah berumur juga. para orang tua membicarakan jongseong dengan pujian manis. 

jungwon cemberut ketika ada yang mendekati jongseong dan mengajaknya berkenalan. jungwon menyesal karena berhenti berjalan dan membiarkan jongseong berada di depannya. ia menyesal karena sudah memberikan ruang untuk orang lain mendekati jongseong. mendekati teman kencan butanya. tapi jungwon juga tidak bisa tiba-tiba nimbrung dan mengusir mereka. jongseong hanya teman kencan butanya. 

“maaf. saya tidak sendirian.” ucap jongseong pada beberapa perempuan yang mendekatinya. dan jongseong berlari kecil menghampirinya. kemudian menggenggam tangan kirinya. memamerkan senyum menawannya sebelum mengajaknya pergi dari sana. kondisinya sudah tidak kondusif. mengganggu kencan mereka. 

jongseong berjalan cukup cepat. nyaris seperti berlari kecil. mau tak mau jungwon mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang jongseong. mengimbanginya. dan mereka berhenti berjalan ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh dari keramaian. masih di samping sungai han. hanya saja, tempat itu sepi. tidak banyak yang memilih untuk menikmati sungai han di sisi itu. bagus untuk keduanya yang sedang menjalankan kencan. 

“risiko orang tampan.” ucap jungwon dan tertawa pelan. jongseong tertawa bersamanya. tawanya renyah. jungwon menyukainya. tawanya memberikan energi positif pada tubuh jungwon. tawanya memicu adrenalinnya. jungwon jadi merasa sangat bahagia dalam sekejap. 

“jadi aku adalah orang yang tampan menurut yang jungwon.” sahut jongseong. jungwon menutup mulutnya. malu. malu sekali. kenapa ia harus memujinya? kenapa jungwon tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya? kenapa jungwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya pada kakak kelasnya itu? 

“baru kali ini aku merasa senang dipuji tampan.” lanjut jongseong. jungwon mengulum bibir bawahnya. ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa dalam situasi ini. jongseong menunjukkan afeksi ketertarikan padanya. membuat jungwon berharap pada keberhasilan kencan buta ini. kencan buta yang menurutnya hanya akan berjalan indah hari ini saja. tidak akan ada lagi kencan-kencan berikutnya. 

jongseong duduk di atas rumput yang sudah menghijau kembali. rumput yang segar. jungwon duduk bersamanya. di sampingnya. namun memberikan jarak yang besar pada jongseong. jungwon harus membatasi dirinya atau perasaannya akan meledak di tempat. 

untuk mengalihkan situasi yang dihadapinya, atensi jungwon difokuskan pada gedung pencakar langit. teralihkan dari situasi sekarang, tapi jungwon malah membayangkan masa lalu. masa-masa pertama kali bertemu dengan jongseong. masa-masa pertama kali ia menaruh hati pada jongseong. masa-masa yang indah menurutnya. 

/ 

jungwon merasa pusing melihat harga yang tertera di menu. harganya tidak masuk akal. harga satu porsi makanan bisa digunakannya untuk membeli satu setel pakaian bagus dari merek terkenal. kenapa jongseong mengajaknya makan siang di restoran bintang lima yang berada di taman yeouido hangang? jungwon tahu kalau jongseong itu dari kelas sosial atas, namun ia tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk diajak mengisi perutnya dengan makanan semahal itu. 

“jadi apa yang ingin anda pesan, tuan?” pelayan itu terus menanyainya. jungwon malu dan ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat jongseong malu. jungwon tidak cocok hidup di kalangan kelas sosial atas. jungwon pasti benar-benar mempermalukannya. 

“k-kak. bisa bantu aku memilih menunya?” bisik jungwon sembari menendang pelan sepatu jongseong di bawah meja bundar itu. jongseong mengangguk paham. 

“saya pesan _curry avec poitrine de poulet_.” jungwon mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali karena mendengar jongseong memesan makanan dengan bahasa yang tidak diketahuinya. satu yang pasti. _curry_. makanan kesukaannya. jongseong memesankan makanan kesukaannya. jongseong benar-benar mendengarkannya. 

“di sini ada kari ya kak?” tanya jungwon dengan berbisik. ia tidak mau mempermalukan jongseong lebih dari itu. jongseong mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membalasnya dengan berbisik, “tentu saja ada. apapun ada di sini.” 

jongseong menegapkan posisinya kembali dan berdehem pelan. jungwon memperhatikan setiap gerakan dari tubuh jongseong. kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dihentikannya hingga saat ini. memperhatikan jongseong dengan detail. memperhatikan cinta pertamanya dengan detail. 

/ 

entah ini semesta mempermainkannya atau jongseong melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaannya, karena jungwon tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini ketika menemukan menu makanan yang dipesankan oleh jongseong adalah yang terbaik. suapan pertama adalah pengecapan, dan suapan kedua adalah bukti dari betapa lezatnya kari dengan dada ayam itu. kari adalah makanan asia, tapi dengan sentuhan teknik memasak dari perancis adalah hal yang baru. hal baru yang membuatnya melayang. hal baru yang membuatnya merasa paling beruntung di korea. 

oh, tidak. orang-orang dari kelas sosial atas pasti sudah biasa merasakan makanan terlezat ini. mungkin ia harus menyebut dirinya sebagai orang dari kelas sosial biasa yang beruntung. yang bisa merasakan kari selezat ini. 

“makannya pelan-pelan.” kata jongseong dan mengambil tisu. kemudian mengusap pelan sudut bibir jungwon. membuat pemuda yang lebih muda itu mematung. menahan napasnya. mungkin jongseong tidak memajukan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan kepalanya, namun sentuhan jemari hangat dari pemuda yang lebih tua itu membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh. perasaan yang menggelitik perutnya. tidak mungkin jungwon jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya pada park jongseong. _tidak mungkin_. 

“tidak ada yang akan mengambil karinya. itu kari khusus untukmu.” jongseong melanjutkan setelah selesai membantu jungwon menghapus kari yang belepotan di sudut bibirnya. tidak lupa memberikan senyuman menawannya. membuat jungwon tersedak tiba-tiba. untuk seperkian detik ia menahan napasnya. 

“santai saja makannya. akuariumnya bisa menunggumu.” jungwon meminum separuh gelas air putihnya dan hampir saja menyemburkannya pada wajah jongseong. entah sudah berapa kali jongseong memberinya kejutan hari ini. baru beberapa jam dan jungwon merasa mereka sedang melakukan kencan yang spesial. bukan hanya sekedar kencan buta semata. mungkin itu rasanya berkencan dengan orang kaya. seperti di drama-drama yang ditonton teman-teman sekelasnya. 

“kau suka akuarium kan?” tanya jongseong yang langsung dibalasnya dengan anggukan semangat. ia jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan beberapa hewan laut setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. 

/ 

_63 aqua planet_ adalah akuarium terkenal yang berada di yeouido hangang. gedung 63 memiliki lubang cacing di ruang bawah tanahnya. lubang cacing yang menjadi jalan rahasia menuju planet aqua, yang terbentang melintasi lembah dan air terjun. tempatnya menakjubkan. karena berada di bawah tanah, tempatnya sedikit redup. namun cahaya dari kolam besar menyinari dengan sejuk. efek pantulan cahaya dari air laut yang berwarna biru. 

jungwon merasa tenang secara mental. ia melupakan alasan mengapa ia mengikuti kencan buta ini. ia melupakan kegelisahan hatinya karena semesta yang mempermainkannya. ia melupakan kecemasannya yang berkencan dengan seorang park jongseong. ia melupakan semuanya. pikirannya tenang dengan mendengar suara air dan bagaimana tawa pengunjung lain mengagumi dunia air itu. 

jungwon berlari kecil menuju ke kolam besar yang berisi anjing laut. senyumnya merekah sempurna dan cekikikan bahagia. ia mengetuk kaca kolam itu dan tertawa bahagia karena anjing laut itu menyapanya balik. ia menoleh ke arah jongseong dan memberikan gestur tubuh untuk mendekat. 

“anjing lautnya lucu sekali kak.” komentarnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada anjing laut itu. seperti anak kecil. sangat menggemaskan. 

kolam berikutnya yang dikunjungi oleh jungwon adalah kolam yang berisi berbagai macam hewan air. ia bisa melihat beberapa ikan badut yang berenang dalam berkelompok. ubur-ubur yang menari. ikan-ikan lainnya yang memiliki warna yang cantik. rasanya jungwon berada di dalam laut dan hidup bersama makhluk laut itu. mungkin ini yang dirasakan oleh putri duyung. 

_cekrek_ . 

jungwon menoleh ke kanannya dan menemukan jongseong mengabadikan momen ikan-ikan yang ada di kolam itu. senyum jungwon semakin merekah. ia sampai lupa untuk mengabadikannya dan memamerkannya pada kakak-kakaknya karena terlalu menikmati momen itu. 

baru saja jungwon akan mengambil ponselnya, jongseong mengusulkan untuk menjadi fotografernya. biar jungwon menikmati momen itu dan jongseong yang akan membantunya mengabadikan momen itu. 

“tapi tidak adil kalau tidak ada kakak.” protes jungwon. jongseong hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengabadikan ikan-ikan di kolam itu. sesekali mengambil gambar jungwon yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. 

“sini biar aku membantu memotret kakak. tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang diabadikan momennya.” jungwon memaksa untuk memotret jongseong. sebenarnya jungwon hanya merasa tidak enak saja. itu ponsel jongseong. masa tidak ada foto atau video dari pemilik ponselnya? mereka bukan sepasang kekasih yang memaklumi hal tersebut. 

setelah puas mengabadikan momen di kolam itu, mereka kembali berjalan dan menemukan banyak sekali hewan air lainnya yang belum pernah dilihat oleh jungwon. kolam demi kolam, jungwon semakin antusias untuk melihat apa yang disajikan oleh akuarium tersebut. yang paling jungwon suka adalah ketika ia bertemu dengan orca. paus pembunuh yang memiliki warna indah. tubuhnya berwarna hitam dan putih. 

jungwon tidak akan pernah melupakan momen itu. tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. tidak akan pernah melupakan kencan buta itu. tidak akan pernah melupakan setengah hari yang dihabiskan bersama park jongseong. bersama cinta pertamanya. 

/ 

selesai mengunjungi akuarium. jongseong mengajaknya ke kedai es krim. tiba-tiba saja jongseong ingin makan es krim rasa mint. sisi kekanakan dari jongseong yang dilihat jungwon lagi hari ini. sebenarnya wajar kalau setiap orang memiliki sikap kekanakan. karena pada dasarnya mereka adalah anak dari kedua orang tua mereka. sekeren atau sedewasa apapun orang, pasti memiliki sifat kekanakan. 

jungwon memesan es krim rasa cokelat dan vanila dengan wafel kecil-kecil sebagai _topping_ nya. sedangkan jongseong memesan es krim rasa mint dengan susu cokelat sebagai _topping_ nya. penghangat ruangan di dalam kedai es krim itu memberikan efek segar setiap kali mereka menyantap es krimnya. mungkin membuat es krimnya cepat meleleh, namun efek dari tiap sendoknya luar biasa. 

“apakah kakak selalu berkencan seperti ini?” tanya jungwon. tidak secara tiba-tiba atau mendadak. ia sudah memikirkan hal tersebut sedari tadi. hanya saja ia melupakannya sejenak ketika berada di akuarium. dan suasananya menjadi hening seketika. 

jungwon benci ini. suasananya canggung. seperti tadi siang. seperti pertama kali jongseong duduk di seberangnya untuk pertama kali. jungwon merutuki kebodohannya untuk menanyakan hal sensitif. mungkin jongseong jadi ingat masa lalunya dengan cinta pertamanya. atau cinta-cinta yang lainnya. 

jungwon sudah tidak memiliki napsu untuk menghabiskan es krimnya. beberapa detik lagi es krim rasa cokelat dan vanilanya akan bercampur karena mencair terlalu cepat. sedangkan jongseong malah semakin lahap memakan es krim rasa mintnya sampai habis. 

_we’re both looking for something_

_we’ve been afraid to find_

_it’s easier to be broken_

_it’s easier to hide_

jungwon terkejut dengan lagu yang sedang diputar di kedai es krim itu. lagunya berbahasa inggris. jungwon merasa semesta memang menciptakan suasana untuk jongseong. karena kakak kelasnya itu mahir berbahasa inggris. terlebih selama sembilan tahun hidup di amerika serikat. jungwon tidak mengetahui makna dari liriknya, namun dua baris yang ditangkapnya. 

_it’s easier to be broken. it’s easier to hide_ . itu lebih mudah untuk menjadi hancur. itu lebih mudah untuk bersembunyi. kelas bahasa inggrisnya tidak sia-sia. dan dari dua makna yang ditangkapnya, seharusnya jungwon tidak memutuskan untuk melakukan kencan buta secara daring ini. seharusnya jungwon tidak menyetujui ide dari sunoo. seharusnya jungwon tidak mengikuti kemanapun jongseong mengajaknya pergi. seharusnya jungwon tidak merusak suasana kencan buta mereka yang akan berakhir karena hari sudah mulai gelap. 

“yang jungwon.” jongseong membuka suaranya dengan menyebut nama lengkapnya. jungwon bersiap-siap untuk mendengarkan apapun yang akan diucapkan oleh jongseong. siap-siap untuk mendengarkan apapun yang dilontarkan dari bibir park jongseong. namun ia harus menundanya karena ponselnya berbunyi. 

jungwon mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nomor ponsel yang sangat dikenalnya. nomor ponsel dari teman kencan butanya secara daring. nomor ponsel yang selalu mengiriminya pesan sejak dua hari yang lalu. nomor ponsel yang seharusnya menjadi nomor ponsel jongseong karena jongseong adalah teman kencan butanya. 

tunggu. 

jungwon memperhatikan nomor ponsel itu dengan diam. tatapannya kosong. jungwon berusaha menyelesaikan teka-teki yang membingungkan di dalam pikirannya. ia tak menghiraukan bagaimana jongseong yang menyebut namanya berkali-kali karena jungwon hanya diam saja. 

ponselnya berhenti berbunyi. lima detik kemudian ponsel itu berdering kembali. menampilkan nomor ponsel yang sama. jungwon pun menerima panggilan tersebut dan mendengarkan suara dari seberang sana. 

“ _halo. yang jungwon. maaf. aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari kencan kita. hari pertama kali kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. pekerjaanku membuatku tidak bisa memegang ponsel. bahkan untuk melihat jam pun tidak bisa. jadi, apakah kita bisa mengatur kembali kencannya?_ ” jungwon meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. jongseong jadi diam karena melihat siapa yang menghubungi jungwon. 

satu menit telah berlalu. jungwon masih terdiam. panggilan dari orang yang seharusnya menjadi teman kencan butanya itu sudah dimatikan olehnya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. dua menit telah berlalu. jungwon berusaha mengatur napasnya dengan teratur. tiga menit telah berlalu. ia pun berdiri dan pergi ke luar dari kedai es krim tersebut tanpa sepatah katapun pada jongseong. 

/ 

entah sudah berapa lama jungwon berjalan tanpa arah. ia hanya ingin berjalan. ia hanya ingin sendirian. angin malam yang kencang menabrak tubuhnya. jungwon tidak memperdulikan dinginnya angin malam di musim semi yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil. jungwon hanya berjalan. langkah demi langkah ia memikirkan alasan kenapa teman kencan butanya tidak mengabarinya kalau ia sibuk. ia memikirkan alasan kenapa jongseong datang di kedai kopi siang itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai teman kencan butanya. ia memikirkan alasan mengapa ia merasa kosong setelah mengetahui kalau jongseong bukanlah teman kencan butanya yang asli. 

jungwon berhenti. ia mendongak. menatap langit malam. bintang bersinar dengan terang. berkelap-kelip seolah-olah menertawakan kebodohannya. suara mobil mendekat ke arahnya. suara mobil lamborghini hitam milik jongseong. jungwon menunduk. menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis di tempat. ia tidak mau terlihat lemah. 

jongseong keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekati jungwon. napasnya terengah. jungwon tidak mau mendongak dan menatap jongseong. jungwon tahu kalau semesta memang mempermainkannya. jungwon tahu kalau jongseong mempermainkannya. tidak lucu. _tidak lucu. tidak lucu_. 

jungwon tidak mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh jongseong. ia berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindari kakak kelasnya itu. ia mencari taksi dengan gegabah. pulang. ia harus segera pulang. 

/ 

jungwon memakan es krim rasa cokelat di depan kedainya. ia tidak mau memakannya di dalam. ia tidak mau menghabiskan es krimnya dengan cepat. karena ia sedang menunggu teman kencannya. teman kencan yang dikenalnya dari aplikasi daring. teman kencan yang seharusnya datang minggu lalu. teman kencan yang bernama choi hansol. 

jungwon mengenakan jaket yang tebal kali ini. anginnya cukup kencang meskipun matahari bersinar cukup terang di musim semi. dan jungwon juga sudah merencanakan untuk menunggu choi hansol sembari memakan es krim di luar. 

seorang pemuda rupawan berwajah campuran berhenti di depannya. tersenyum menawan. jungwon merasa _deja vu._ namun ia segera menepik pikiran itu. 

“hai, yang jungwon. aku choi hansol. atau nama asliku hansol vernon chwe.” 

/ 

kencan bersama hansol benar-benar seperti bermain bersama teman sebayanya. hansol mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain. hansol memainkan menempang kaleng dan mendapatkan hadiah utama. boneka beruang yang sangat besar. untuk jungwon katanya. 

mereka membeli _tokkebi hot dog_ sebagai makan siangnya. juga _tteokbokki_ yang pedas. karena jungwon tidak terlalu suka makanan yang begitu pedas, ia tersedak dan hansol berlarian dengan panik membeli air putih untuknya. dan mereka menertawakan hal konyol itu. 

mereka berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. hanya untuk mengobrol. hanya untuk saling mengenal. sebelum mereka akan menaiki bianglala sebagai penutup jalan-jalan di taman bermain itu. jungwon merasa senang. hansol seperti kakak-kakaknya. hansol seperti heeseung dan sunghoon yang perhatian padanya. mereka dewasa. 

“boleh aku bertanya?” hansol memotong pembicaraan acak mereka. jungwon mengiyakan. 

“kenapa yang jungwon ikut kencan buta secara daring?” panasnya terik matahari dan jaket tebalnya membuat jungwon merasa gerah. pertanyaan dari hansol membuatnya merasa di sauna. panas. gerah. sepertinya jungwon sudah dipenuhi keringat di balik jaket tebalnya. terlebih ia memeluk boneka beruang yang besar itu. 

“apa kau tidak apa-apa? wajahmu memerah.” hansol khawatir. jungwon menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik boneka beruang itu. seketika ia mengingat bagaimana harinya dihabiskan bersama jongseong. bersama park jongseong minggu lalu. bersama cinta pertamanya yang mengaku menjadi teman kencan butanya. 

“yang jungwon.” jungwon mendongak dan melihat jongseong berdiri di depannya. ia terkejut. apakah ini mimpi? apakah ia berhalusinasi? 

jungwon bahkan bisa mendengar suara jongseong dengan jelas. ekspresi wajah kakak kelasnya yang tidak pernah ia lihat. ekspresi marah. tatapannya tajam. namun tatapan itu bukan untuknya. melainkan untuk hansol. untuk teman kencannya hari ini. 

“maaf. apa kau temannya yang jungwon?” hansol menanyainya. jungwon mundur. tidak. pemuda di depannya itu benar-benar park jongseong. pemuda di depannya itu benar-benar cinta pertamanya. itu bukan halusinasinya. 

“benar. dan saya perlu bicara dengannya.” ucap jongseong penuh tekanan. kemudian menarik lengannya. membawanya pergi. meninggalkan hansol yang bertanya-tanya. 

/ 

jungwon menenggelamkan wajahnya di boneka beruang yang diberikan oleh hansol. menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya dan perasaan takutnya. jongseong terlihat sangat menakutkan meskipun wajah seramnya tadi tidak ditujukan padanya. tapi jongseong juga sudah menyakiti lengannya karena terlalu erat menggenggamnya. bahkan jungwon hampirterjatuh karena jongseong berjalan terlalu cepat. 

jungwon ingin keluar dari situasi canggung itu. sejak jongseong memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil lamborghini hitamnya, jongseong tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. hanya diam. hanya suara napasnya yang terdengar. jungwon semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya. satu pertanyaan menghantuinya, kenapa jongseong bersikap seperti itu? 

setelah hampir lima menit mereka dalam keadaan hening itu, jongseong menyalakan musiknya. memilih daftar lagu dengan asal. dan lagu-lagu tentang yang terputar. jungwon pun mengingat kembali kejadian minggu lalu. bagaimana gugupnya ia bisa berkencan dengan jongseong. 

“kenapa kamu menghindari saya?” jungwon menjauhkan wajahnya dari boneka beruangnya. memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. bingung. karena mendengar jongseong menggunakan bahasa formal padanya. 

“oke. saya tahu kalau saya salah karena berpura-pura menjadi teman kencan butamu minggu lalu.” jungwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang. perasaan campur aduk. ia pun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. kenapa ia tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan apapun dari jongseong? kenapa ia malah menghindari jongseong? kenapa ia memiliki pemikiran negatif? _kenapa_? 

“saya suka sama kamu.” jungwon bisa mendengarkanya dengan jelas. suara jongseong lebih keras daripada suara musik yang diputar di mobil lamborghini hitam milik jongseong. kata demi katanya bisa didengar dengan jungwon. bahasanya formal. dan memiliki makna yang dalam dari bagaimana jongseong melafalkannya. 

“itu alasannya.” lanjut jongseong. kemudian menghentikan mobilnya ke pinggir. suasana kembali hening. tidak. hanya suara merdu dari ed sheeran yang bisa didengar dari dalam mobil itu. lagu _perfect_ benar-benar memberikan suasana romantis untuk pernyataan cinta dari jongseong. 

_‘cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_not knowing what it was_

_i will not give you up this time_

_but darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all i own_

_and in your eyes, you’re holding mine_

jongseong mendekatkan tubuhnya. menarik tengkuknya dan mengecup bibirnya. tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya. namun ia juga tidak menolaknya. ia bahkan mendorong boneka beruangnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada jongseong. pikiran jungwon menolak situasi yang ada di depannya saat itu. menolak ciuman pertama yang tidak pernah diduganya. tapi tubuhnya memiliki pemikiran sendiri. bergerak sendiri membalas ciuman dari jongseong yang semakin menuntut. meskipun begitu, jungwon tahu kalau ciuman itu bukan ciuman napsu, melainkan ciuman yang menyalurkan perasaan jongseong dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. 

/ 

_pertemuan pertama jungwon dan jongseong tidaklah romantis seperti pada drama-drama. jungwon bertemu dengan jongseong sebagai kakak kelas yang tampan untuk pertama kalinya karena ia datang terlambat ke sekolah. ia dan beberapa siswa yang terlambat dihukum untuk berlari 7 kali putaran sebelum masuk ke kelas masing-masing. dan disitulah ia melihat jongseong, siswa yang memiliki surai pirang, berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan sepak bola. diceramahi oleh kepala sekolah. karena telah mewarnai rambutnya. serta pakaiannya yang tidak dikenakan dengan rapi seperti standar seragam sekolah seharusnya._

__

_jungwon memperlambat larinya karena ia merasa penasaran. siapa si pemilik surai pirang. dan jungwon merasa dunia di sekitarnya berhenti ketika mereka saling pandang. jungwon bisa melihat nama park jongseong dari seragam sekolahnya. siswa dengan tatapan tajam. hidung mancung. pipi yang sedikit tembab dan bibir yang sedikit berisi. meskipun jungwon adalah seorang laki-laki, tapi ia mengakui kalau park jongseong adalah pemuda yang tampan. sangat tampan. bak seorang dewa yunani yang memiliki bentuk wajah yang sempurna. juga tubuh yang porposional._

__

_selang beberapa hari ia terlambat lagi. dan kembali bertemu dengan park jongseong. kakak kelasnya yang populer. mudah dikenali karena surai pirangnya yang menonjol di kerumunan orang. jungwon sengaja memperlambat larinya untuk menikmati indahnya wajah kakak kelasnya itu. jungwon tidak menyadari kalau rasa kagumnya menjadi rasa suka saat itu juga. rasa penasaran yang berkembang menjadi perasaan senang ketika ia melihat jongseong._

/ 

jongseong mengantarnya pulang setelah adegan saling berbagi perasaan melalui kecupan-kecupan di dalam mobil mahal itu. jungwon menolak keinginan jongseong untuk menjelaskan alasannya saat itu juga. jungwon masih tidak siap. hatinya tidak siap untuk menerima semua afeksi-afeksi yang diberikan oleh jongseong. ia masih ingat betul alasan mengapa ia ingin sekali melupakan perasaannya pada jongseong. ia tidak mungkin menerima semua permainan semesta segampang itu. 

“aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi.” itu yang diucapkan jongseong sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. jungwon merasa senang. iya. ia tidak mungkin munafik kalau menyukai afeksi yang diberikan oleh jongseong. tapi ia masih memerlukan waktu. waktu untuk menerima semuanya. waktu untuk menerima bahwa jongseong menyukainya. 

“apa itu jongseong?” jungwon terkejut ketika mendengar suara sunghoon di belakangnya. jungwon berbalik dan mengangguk pelan. ia merasa takut pada reaksi sunghoon. karena jongseong adalah teman seusianya. 

“boneka ini dari dia?” tanya sunghoon lagi. jungwon menggeleng cepat dan berkata, “dari kak choi hansol.” 

“siapa itu?” jungwon menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. ia merutuki kebodohannya yang keceplosan mengatakan nama teman kencannya. sunghoon tidak mungkin tahu. karena hansol adalah seorang pekerja. hansol juga tidak pernah bersekolah di sekolah mereka. jadi, kakaknya itu tidak mungkin mengenalinya. tapi sepertinya ia harus menceritakan siapa hansol itu, karena tidak mungkin ia akan menyembunyikan ini. menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia mengikuti saran sunoo untuk mengikuti kencan buta secara daring karena ingin melupakan jongseong. 

“tidak perlu dijelaskan. sudah malam. ayo tidur.” kata sunghoon setelah menghembuskan napas panjang. jungwon mengangguk menuruti kakaknya itu. 

/ 

sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit jungwon berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. pipinya dikembungkan sembari menendang-nendang lantai teras rumahnya. sesekali berjalan mondar-mandir sembari bersenandung pelan. sudah lima menit yang lalu sunghoon menawarinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. tapi jungwon tidak mau. ia mau menunggu jongseong. katanya jongseong akan menjemputnya. jadi jungwon akan menunggunya. kalau sudah mendekati jam masuk sekolah, ia akan naik taksi saja jika seandainya jongseong tidak jadi menjemputnya. 

bukan hanya sunghoon, heeseung yang berangkat kuliah pagi pun menawarinya untuk mengantarnya dengan motornya. jungwon hampir tergoda karena sudah lama ia tidak dibonceng oleh kakaknya itu. heeseung kadang lebih sibuk berpacaran dengan jake. tapi jungwon kukuh untuk menunggu jongseong. mungkin sesuatu terjadi, membuat jongseong terlambat. membuatnya sedikit cemas, namun ia harus percaya. 

bodohnya, jungwon tidak memiliki nomor ponsel kakak kelasnya itu. jungwon tidak bisa bertanya kabarnya. tidak bisa bertanya apakah jongseong sudah di jalan. tidak bisa bertanya kurang berapa lama jongseong akan sampai di rumahnya. jungwon hanya bisa menunggu. _menunggu. menunggu._

tak lama kemudian, mobil lamborghini hitam milik jongseong berhenti di depan rumahnya. jungwon berlari antusias menghampirinya. ia melupakan fakta kalau jongseong hampir membuatnya terlambat. 

salah satu jendela diturunkan oleh pemiliknya. jungwon bisa melihat jongseong yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi. dan kacamata hitam seperti biasanya. kemudian menyapanya, “selamat pagi, yang jungwon. jangan masuk dulu. biar aku bukakan pintunya.” 

jungwon malu mendengarnya. jongseong memperlakukannya seperti seorang wanita. jongseong sedikit terburu-buru berjalan ke arahnya. kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. sembari membungkuk seperti seorang pelayan, jongseong berkata, “silahkan masuk, tuan muda.” 

jongseong kembali masuk ke mobilnya dan menyalakan musik yang santai untuk mengiringi perjalanan mereka ke sekolah untuk pertama kalinya bersama. lagu yang dipilih oleh jongseong adalah lagu _the first time everi saw your face_ milik roberta flack. 

“ _the first time ever i saw your face, i thought the sun rose in your eyes. and the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave. to the darkand the endless skies_ .” jongseong ikut menyanyi bersama penyanyinya. jungwon beruntung sekali memiliki heeseung sebagai kakaknya–meskipun bukan kandung–tapi karenanya, ia bisa kenal jake dan mengetahui lagu itu. juga arti dari lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh jongseong. suara lembut jongseong membuat pesan yang disampaikan dari lirik lagunya tersampaikan dengan baik. jongseong menyanyikan kata demi kata dengan penuh penghayatan. hebat sekali. karena jongseong masih harus fokus untuk menyetir. 

“kenapa berhenti menyanyi kak?” tanyanya. karena jongseong hanya menyanyikan bagian awal saja. jongseong hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan ia tidak mau menjadi pelaku tindak kriminal. ia harus membawa jungwon ke sekolah dengan selamat. 

jungwon masih butuh waktu untuk menerima fakta bahwa jongseong menyukainya, dan ia harus dikagetkan dengan sikap jongseong yang lemah lembut. hatinya tidak siap. dan selama perjalanan ke sekolah, detak jantung jungwon berpacu dengan sangat kencang. bukan karena jongseong yang menambah kecepatan, tapi karena hatinya perlahan-lahan terbuka kembali untuk jongseong. 

/ 

“jadi, apa kalian jadian?” bisik sunoo beberapa detik setelah jam pertama selesai. mereka akan pergi ke laboratorium untuk praktek kelas fisika. jungwon memeluk buku modulnya semakin erat. selain masih takut dengan sikap jongseong yang terlalu baik untuknya, ia takut beberapa orang di sekitar mereka akan mendengarkannya. kemudian menyebarkan gosip kalau ia berpacaran dengan jongseong. siswa paling populer di sekolahnya. jungwon tidak akan takut kalau seandainya ia adalah pacar jongseong, tapi bukan itu faktanya. 

“aku ini sahabatmu. kenapa tidak mau bercerita?” bisik sunoo dengan kesal sembari menyenggol bahu jungwon. dengan penuh tekanan setiap katanya, jungwon membisikkan, “nanti saja. jangan di sekolah.” 

dan sunoo menjadi lebih aktif menyenggol bahunya karena di seberang sana ada jongseong yang berjalan ke arah mereka. atau mungkin ke arah kelas yang berada di belakang mereka. jungwon ingin berpura-pura tak melihatnya, tapi jongseong berjalan dari sana, pandangannya fokus padanya. hanya padanya. 

dunia di sekitar jungwon terasa lambat. kalian pasti pernah dengar kalau sedang jatuh cinta, dunia di sekitarmu akan menjadi lambat, terasa seperti dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua. jungwon sudah tidak merasakan risih dari sunoo yang masih menyenggol bahunya tanpa henti. atensinya hanya berfokus pada sosok di depan sana. pada sosok park jongseong, yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. 

jongseong hanya melewatinya begitu saja. tapi jungwon bisa merasakan sesuatu. jongseong menyelipkan sesuatu di saku celananya. jungwon mengambilnya. itu secarik kertas. ia pun menggenggamnya dengan erat dan menyembunyikannya dari sunoo. 

“kenapa ia tidak menyapamu?” 

/ 

_i knew i loved you then, but you’d never know_

_‘cause i played it cool_

_when i was scared of letting go_

_i knew i needed you, but i never showed_

__

begitulah tulisan tinta hitam di atas secarik kertas yang berantakan–karena tadi ia meremasnya dengan kuat. tulisan rapi yang dituangkan dengan penuh perasaan. jungwon bisa merasakan perasaan jongseong dari kata-kata bahasa inggris itu. tapi ia tidak bisa menebak apa maksudnya. ia akan menanyakannya pada jake nanti di waktu makan siang. 

“yang jungwon. ada yang mencarimu.” jungwon tersentak dan segera menyembunyikan secarik kertas itu di saku seragamnya. ia berdiri dengan cepat karena mendengar suara dari salah satu teman kelasnya. bukan sunoo. karena sahabatnya itu sedang pergi ke toilet tadi. 

jungwon pun segera keluar dari kelasnya dan menemui orang yang mencarinya. ia tidak siap kalau itu adalah jongseong. baru saja memberinya surat cinta seperti jaman dulu, ia tidak mungkin siap kalau jongseong akan memberinya kejutan lagi. 

bukan jongseong yang mencarinya. tapi bukan berarti jungwon siap dengan siapa yang akan dihadapinya. lee somi. salah satu kakak kelas yang cukup populer di sekolahnya. salah satu alasan kenapa ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintai jongseong. 

“ayo bicara di tempat lain.” hanya itu yang diucapkan lee somi sebelum berjalan terlebih dahulu. jungwon hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. dengan pasrah. 

/ 

_jungwon itu pengecut. terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui kalau ia mencintai kakak kelasnya, park jongseong. tapi jungwon ingin sekali mengutarakannya sekali saja. atau setidaknya memberikan hadiah pada jongseong, yang menunjukkan kalau ia menyukai kakak kelasnya itu. jungwon harus melakukannya atau ia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan itu sama sekali. karena park jongseong adalah siswa tahun terakhir, yang akan segera melanjutkan hidupnya di dunia perkuliahan._

__

_jungwon tidak pandai memasak. ia tidak mau merusak momennya dihancurkan oleh masakannya yang masih di bawah standar. setelah memilah hadiah apa yang akan diberikan pada jongseong, akhirnya jungwon membuat photobook. ia mengumpulkan beberapa foto jongseong dari akun media sosialnya dan menuliskan beberapa kata penyemangat darinya._

__

_jungwon siap untuk memberikannya. ia akan menunggu jongseong di lapangan sekolahnya atau yang biasa disebut gymnasium, karena jongseong sering kali menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain basket terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. sepulang sekolah. jungwon akan memberikannya pada jongseong. pasti._

__

_jungwon bersembunyi dibalik kursi penonton karena mendengar ada yang datang. tidak hanya satu. jungwon mendengar langkah kaki dari dua orang. sepertinya kali ini jongseong tidak akan main basket seorang diri seperti biasanya. jungwon jadi sedikit ragu. haruskah ia memberikan hadiahnya di depan temannya jongseong?_

__

_“kak. aku sayang sama kakak.” jungwon masih bimbang akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya atau tidak pun terdiam. ia hampir menjatuhkan photobooknya. karena ia mendengar suara perempuan. dan suara itu menyatakan perasaannya pada kakak kelasnya._

__

_“berisik.” hanya itu tanggapan jongseong yang didengarnya. jungwon ingin keluar dari situasi itu. tidak baik untuk mendengarkan obrolan ini. obrolan yang sepertinya hanya untuk dua pihak itu saja. tapi jungwon cukup penasaran siapa yang menyatakan perasaannya pada jongseong._

__

_ia mengintip sedikit dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. ia tidak mau teriakannya terdengar. ia tidak mau teriakannya mengganggu dua orang itu. ia tidak mau teriakannya mengganggu momen berpelukan dari dua sejoli itu._

__

_“aku melakukan semuanya karena aku sayang sama kakak.” perempuan itu mengatakannya lagi. perempuan yang bernama lee somi itu mengatakannya lagi. siswi yang cukup populer, tidak mungkin jungwon tidak mengenalinya._

__

_awalnya hanya lee somi yang memeluk jongseong. namun kini pemuda itu juga memeluknya. bahkan mengusap punggung somi. jungwon tidak perlu penjelasan apapun lagi. yang dilakukan oleh jongseong sudah memberikan jawaban. jawaban kalau jongseong menerima somi. atau kalau ditolak pun, jungwon jadi takut untuk menyatakannya. tidak mungkin jongseong akan memeluknya seperti itu untuk menenangkannya._

__

_yang bisa dilakukan jungwon adalah mundur perlahan-lahan dan keluar dari gymnasium. dan jungwon akan melupakan perasaannya pada park jongseong._

/ 

lee somi mengajaknya berbicara di bawah tangga. tempat yang jarang dilihat atau dikunjungi oleh siswa maupun siswi. jungwon meremas ujung pakaian seragamnya. ia sangat gugup. tangannya berkeringat. pandangan jungwon tidak fokus. matanya berlarian kemana-mana mencari objek lain selain kakak kelas di depannya itu. 

“kamu.” somi membuka suaranya. jungwon semakin gugup. ia hampir tidak bisa mendengar suara somi karena suara detakan jantungnya sangat kencang. mendominasi indera pendengerannya. “apa sayang sama kak jongseong?” lanjut somi yang membuat tubuh jungwon menegang. ia lupa kalau ia pernah menguping pernyataan cintanya lee somi pada jongseong. ia lupa kalauia adalah saingan lee somi. 

“kenapa diam saja? ayo jawab!” lee somi sedikit membentak. jungwon hampir menangis di tempat. bersyukur sunoo menemukannya karena suara somi yang cukup kencang. 

sunoo menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya. dan berbisik, “aku mencarimu sedaritadi. aku akan menjagamu.” jungwon hanya diam menurutinya. somi berdecak sebal karena sunoo membawanya pergi meninggalkan lee somi yang mengumpat pelan. 

/ 

lee somi menunggunya di depan kelasnya setelah jam terakhir berakhir. jungwon tidak bisa kabur lagi. sunoo di kelas yang sama. akan tetapi ia juga tidak mungkin melindungi jungwon dengan mengabaikan lee somi seperti tadi. teman-teman sekelasnya bisa mencemoohnya. mau tak mau, akhirnya jungwon harus berbicara pada lee somi. jungwon harus menjawab bagaimana perasaanya pada jongseong. 

belum sempat jungwon mengucapkan sepatah katapun mengenai perasaanya, lee somi sudah berkata, “kalau kau begitu tulus sayang pada kak jongseong. kau harus menanggung risikonya.” 

“aku–” ucapan jungwon dipotong oleh somi lagi, “kau sadar kan? kalau kak jongseong itu populer?” 

“aku tahu.” jawab jungwon pelan. kini ia menundukkan kepalanya. perasaannya menjadi kalut. sangat kalut. ia tidak tahu harus menjawab somi apa. ia tidak harus harus mengatakan apa pada somi. ia masih bimbang. ia masih tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya meskipun setelah tahu kalau jongseong menyukainya. apakah ia bersungguh-sungguh? atau itu hanya perasaan kagum saja? 

kalau ia memilih untuk memperjuangkan cinta masa muda ini, apakah mereka bisa bertahan sampai akhir? apakah suatu hari nanti ia masih bisa menyayangi jongseong? apakah jongseong nanti masih bisa menyayanginya? jungwon tak tahu. jungwon tidak bisa menjawabnya. jungwon tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. 

dan tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi pipinya. sunoo pun panik dan menghampirinya. memeluknya dengan erat. mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengusap pelan punggungnya. 

“a-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. aku hanya memperingatinya.” suara lee somi bergetar ketakutan. ia pun pergi meninggalkan jungwon yang masih menangis dalam pelukan sunoo. 

“jungwon tenang ya. aku di sini. ayo cerita.” sunoo menenangkannya sekali lagi. jungwon mengangguk pelan. tapi yang ia lakukan masih diam dan terisak pelan. air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. membuat sunoo semakin panik. 

“kalau jungwon sayang sama kak jongseong. tidak apa-apa. selama kak jongseong juga sayang sama jungwon, aku yakin. tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakiti jungwon. oke?” jungwon masih terisak tapi ia menatap sunoo. meminta keyakinan pada sahabatnya itu. 

“a-aku takut aku salah me-mengambil keputusan. a-apakah kita bisa bertahan sampai akhir?” akhirnya jungwon mengatakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. akhirnya jungwon mengatakan beban pikiran yang membuatnya menangis di tempat. 

“bisa. jungwon harus percaya kalau kalian bisa mempertahankannya sampai akhir.” setelah sunoo menjawab dengan kalimat yang cukup menenangkan jungwon. seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. bukan lee somi yang kembali untuk meminta maaf atau mencoba menenangkan jungwon karena gadis itu ketakutan melihatnyamenangis. namun, yang datang adalah park jongseong. 

“aku akan mengantar kalian pulang.” kata jongseong mutlak. jungwon ingin melayangkan protes karena jungwon tahu jongseong tadi pagi mengendarai mobil lamborghini aventador berwarna hitam yang hanya bisa menampung dua orang saja. tidak mungkin sunoo bisa diantar juga oleh jongseong. dan jongseong memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk sunoo. 

“karena mobil lamborghini hanya bisa menampung dua orang. maaf aku harus memintamu naik taksi. tapi pastikan kau harus pulang dengan cepat dan selamat.” 

“ti-tidak perlu. aku bisa naik bus saja.” tolak sunoo setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada jungwon. 

“jungwon akan khawatir kalau kau tidak pulang dengan selamat.” jungwon tertegun mendengar ucapan jongseong. hatinya melunak. jongseong mungkin terkesan sombong karena memberikan banyak uang pada sunoo, namun kakak kelasnya itu melakukannya untuknya. 

“a-aku akan pulang bersama sunoo saja.” jungwon akhirnya buka suara. tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan sahabatnya hanya untuk pulang bersama jongseong. ia juga sayang sama sunoo. selain menjadi sahabatnya, sunoo juga seperti saudara baginya. seperti heeseung dan sunghoon. 

“kalau begitu kita bertiga naik taksi.” jungwon benar-benar tidak paham dengan sikap jongseong. orang kaya benar-benar aneh. sangat aneh. tapi di dalam lubuk hati jungwon yang terdalam, jungwon senang. sangat senang. mungkin benar kata sunoo tadi. _mungkin_. 

/ 

pada akhirnya jungwon pulang bersama jongseong menaiki mobil lamborghini aventador berwarna hitam itu. di gerbang sekolah mereka bertemu sunghoon, dan kakaknya itu langsung membawa pulang sunoo. sunghoon mengatakan sepatah dua kata padanya, “berangkat dengan jongseong. pulang dengan jongseong. dia harus bertanggung jawab.” 

mau tak mau, akhirnya jungwon pulang diantar jongseong. kini mereka berada di dalam mobil lamborghini hitam itu. keadaannya hening. jongseong tidak menyalakan musik seperti biasanya. jungwon merasa risih. karena yang bisa ia dengarkan adalah suara detak jantungnya yang sangat kencang. ia terus berdoa agar jongseong tidak mendengarkan suara detak jantungnya. ia bisa malu. 

“apa kamu baik-baik saja?” tanya jongseong setelah terdiam selama 10 menit dari mereka meninggalkan sekolah. jungwon hanya menjawabnya dengan berdehem pelan. ia tidak mungkin membuka suaranya yang pastinya terbata-bata menyusun kalimat. 

“lee somi itu–” jongseong menggantung ucapannya. jungwon segera memalingkan wajahnya. ia melihat ke luar jendela. tidak siap mendengar penjelasan dari jongseong. apakah jongseong menolak lee somi dan masih berteman dengannya? atau. _atau_ lee somi adalah kekasihnya dan jongseong menghianatinya? 

konyol. sangat konyol. jungwon terlalu melankolis. jungwon terlalu mendrama. tidak seharusnya ia berpikir bahwa ia adalah salah satu protagonis dalam drama kehidupan. atau mungkin jungwon adalah antagonis yang merebut kekasih orang. jungwon harus berhenti membaca cerita cinta. 

“yang jungwon.” panggil jongseong pelan. jungwon hanya berdehem pelan. pandangannya tidak fokus. pikirannya kalut. ia sudah siap dengan patah hati yang kesekian kalinya. 

“apa kamu mau jadi pacar saya?” jungwon terkejut. ia langsung menoleh ke arah jongseong yang ternyata fokus memandang ke depan. jungwon ingin bertanya alasannya. jungwon ingin melayangkan protes karena jongseong tidak romantis untuk mengajaknya berpacaran. jungwon ingin mengumpat pada jongseong. tapi yang dilakukannya hanya diam. mulutnya seperti direkat oleh lem. karena detak jantung jungwon berpacu lebih cepat. jungwon bahkan tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi selain detak jantungnya sendiri. 

/ 

jungwon masih diam seribu bahasa. tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali setelah jongseong mengajaknya untuk menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih. dan jongseong mengajaknya pergi ke kedai kopi. kedai kopi yang mempertemukan mereka. kedai kopi yang memulai kencan buta mereka. kedai kopi yang menjadi saksi bisu untuk kehidupan jungwon yang berubah. kedai kopi yang memiliki momen tak terduga. 

“ke-kenapa ke-ke sini?” akhirnya jungwon membuka mulutnya. akhirnya jungwon berbicara. meskipun dengan terbata-bata, jungwon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya karena ia dibingungkan dengan sikap jongseong. sejak pagi, jongseong melakukan hal-hal tak terduga. 

jongseong tidak menjawab dan hanya membukakan pintu untuknya. mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu. jungwon menenangkan detak jantungnya. mungkin jongseong akan memberinya kejutan lagi. ia harus siap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kedai kopi tersebut. 

tiga detik setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kedai kopi itu, ia terkejut dan terdiam. untuk kesekian kalinya. dekorasi kedai kopi itu berubah. ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana dekorasi tempat itu minggu lalu. dan dekorasi yang sekarang, benar-benar manis. menyegarkan indera penglihatannya. 

dekorasinya dipenuhi dengan warna biru. taplak mejanya berwarna biru langit. kursinya berwarna putih. warna yang cocok untuk dipadukan. ada beberapa balon berserakan di lantai dan ditempel di dinding. warnanya biru. mulai dari yang paling gelap sampai yang paling terang. benar-benar memanja kedua matanya. 

terakhir, di tengah-tengah ruangan, ada kursi berwarna putih dan sebuah gitar. jungwon tahu maksudnya. tapi ia tidak siap kalau jongseong harus menyanyikannya sebuah lagu dan menyatakan perasaannya. tidak. jungwon tidak siap. 

jungwon mundur beberapa langkah karena jongseong benar-benar menghampiri kursi dan gitar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. jongseong tersenyum padanya dan melambaikan tangannya untuk mendekat. jungwon pun mendekat dengan langkah yang berat. kakinya terlalu lemas. ia tak berhenti menebak dalam pikirannya mengenai lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan oleh jongseong untuknya. 

jongseong menghampirinya dan membantunya berjalan dan duduk di kursi itu. karena ia terlalu lama. sepertinya jongseong menyadari kalau kedua kakinya lemas. tak sanggup untuk menopang badannya. 

_jreng_ . 

jongseong mulai memetik gitarnya. detakan jantung jungwon semakin tak beraturan. terlebih melihat jongseong yang menggendong gitar berwarna biru laut itu. jongseong semakin terlihat menawan, walau masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. 

“ _well, open up your mind and see like me._ ” jongseong mulai menyanyikan lagunya. jungwon merasa lagunya familiar untuk indera pendengarannya, tapi ia tidak bisa menebak judul lagunya. ia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain memikirkan betapa mempesonanya jongseong di depannya. dan suaranya yang lembut. sangat merdu. menenangkan sekali. 

“ _open up your plans and damn you’re free. look into your heart and you’ll find love, love,love,,love._ ” jungwon tak berhenti tersenyum. beban pikirannya hilang entah kemana. perasaan kalutnya sejak bertemu dengan lee somi memudar. perasaan ragunya pada jongseong perlahan-lahan memudar. suara lembut nan merdu jongseong membawanya dalam momen bahagia ini. momen yang tidak akan pernah jungwon lupakan dalam seumur hidupnya. 

“ _listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we’re just one big family. and it’s our god-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved._ ” jungwon berdebar-debar karena jongseong berhenti memetik gitarnya dan terdiam beberapa detik. jungwon hampir pingsan di tempat karena jongseong mengedipkan matanya. jungwon benar-benar menahan napasnya selama tiga detik. 

“ _so, i won’t hesitate, no more, no more. it cannot wait, i’m sure._ ” jongseong melangkah semakin mendekat padanya di setiap kata dari lagu itu dilantunkannya. 

“ _there’s no need to complicate, our time is short. this is our fate, i’m yours._ ” dan jongseong berlutut setelah kata terakhir itu, _i’m yours_. jungwon tidak bisa merespon jongseong selain mengangguk pelan. 

“yang jungwon. _i am yours. would you like to be mine?_ ” jungwon mengatakan _iya_ dengan semangat. mungkin memang benar kata sunoo. ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masa depan. selama mereka saling menyayangi dan memiliki, mereka akan baik-baik saja. jungwon akan menikmati masa-masa kehidupannya bersama jongseong. masa-masa kehidupannya sebagai kekasih park jongseong. 

jungwon menangis karena jongseong masih belum berhenti memberikan kejutan untuknya. karena setelah ia mengatakan iya, jongseong memberikan bunga mawar berwarna biru. sembari memberikannya padanya, jongseong berucap, “makna bunga ini memang menyedihkan. tapi aku ingin memberikan ini karena warna kesukaan yang jungwon adalah warna biru.” 

/ 

_datang terlambat bukanlah hal yang tabu bagi park jongseong. karena meskipun ia memiliki kendaraan mahal yang bisa melaju dengan cepat, ia harus melakukan rutinitas paginya untuk memberikan kotak makanan pada beberapa orang yang membutuhkan di jalan. ia lebih memilih terlambat daripada tidak memberikan rezeki pada orang yang membutuhkan. namun, pada hari itu. untuk pertama kalinya. jongseong merasa jauh lebih bahagia karena datang terlambat. karena jongseong bertemu dengan pemuda manis yang benar-benar menggemaskan. ia melirik nama tagnya di seragamnya. yang jungwon._

__

/ 

__

_kalian pasti tahu ketika kalian dipandangi oleh seseorang, kalian bisa merasakannya. iya. jongseong mengalaminya. ia bisa merasakan seseorang sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. sudah hal biasa baginya karena ia adalah siswa yang cukup populer di sekolah sejak tahun pertama. namun kali ini beda. ia merasakan aura yang berbeda. dan ketika ia menoleh. ia menemukan sosok manis itu. sosok adik kelasnya yang ditemuinya tempo hari. yang jungwon memperhatikannya juga. seperti beberapa siswa dan siswi yang lain._

__

/ 

__

_jongseong merasa rindu pada sosok manis itu. jongseong memang pengecut karena tidak berani mendekati adik kelasnya itu. dan ia merasa rindu karena sudah dua hari ia tidakmenemukannya di sekitarnya. sudah dua hari yang jungwon tidak memperhatikannya secara diam-diam. membuatnya galau. membuatnya ingin berlari pada pemuda yang lebih muda dan menyatakan perasaannya. namun jongseong hanyalah seorang pengecut. ia tidak pernah menyukai seseorang dan mendekati seseorang seumur hidupnya. akan cukup memalukan kalau tiba-tiba saja ia menghampiri jungwon dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya._

__

_dan dewi keberuntungan berpihak padanya. semesta benar-benar berpihak padanya.karena ia tak sengaja bertemu jungwon di sebuah kedai kopi. ia bertanya-tanya kenapa jungwon bisa berada di kedai kopi sendirian. dan memutuskan untuk mendekatinya._

__

_mungkin jungwon sedang mengikuti kencan buta? hal itu cukup populer dikalangan teman-teman sekolahnya. sepertinya begitu. langkah yang bagus untuk memulai pendekatan pada pemilik hatinya itu._

__

/ 

__

_jongseong tak bisa berhenti mengagumi wajah menggemaskan jungwon. jongseong tak bisa berhenti mengagumi sifat menggemaskan jungwon. jongseong tak bisa berhenti mengagumi sikap menggemaskan jungwon. jongseong terlalu memuja jungwon. jongseong menyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri, kalau ia akan menjadikan jungwon menjadi miliknya._

__

/ 

_jongseong merasa hancur. jungwon menemukan kebenarannya sebelum ia memberikan hal-hal yang akan membuat jungwon jatuh pada pesonanya. jungwon marah padanya. dan ia merasa hancur. hatinya sakit sekali. jungwon menolaknya. jungwon menolak mendengarkan penjelasannya. dan itu adalah pertama kalinya jongseong merasa sedih, kecewa, marah, perasaan tak tentu. campur aduk. perasaan jongseong kalut. ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyembuhkan hatinya. jongseong tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyembuhkan hati jungwon karena sudah membohonginya. jongseong tidak tahu._

__

/ 

_jongseong tidak membayar orang untuk mengikuti jungwon. jongseong tidak membayar orang untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh jungwon dan di mana kekasih hatinya itu. jongseong hanya memiliki keberuntungan yang tidak pernah berhenti diberikan oleh semesta padanya. karenanya, ia bisa bertemu dengan jungwon sedang jalan bersama teman kencan butanya yang asli di taman bermain. meskipun ia merasa cukup beruntung, namun hatinya dipenuhi oleh api cemburu yang membara. ia tidak suka melihat jungwon bersama orang lain. karena jungwon adalah miliknya._

/ 

“kak jongseong.” panggil jungwon pelan. jongseong hanya berdehem dan tak berhenti memainkan tangan kirinya. iya. jongseong mengendarai mobil lamborghini aventador hitam miliknya sembari menggenggam tangan kiri jungwon. membuat jungwon tak bisa menenangkan detak jantungnya. 

“a-apa aku boleh tahu tentang ka-kak lee somi?” beruntung lampu lalu lintasnya berwarna merah. mungkin mereka bisa mengalami kecelakaan karena pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut jungwon. ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak keluar dari kedai kopi tadi. dan mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya. 

bukan reaksi terkejut karena marah yang diberikan oleh jongseong. melainkan, kakak kelasnya itu, kekasih hatinya itu, menggodanya dengan mengatakan, “panggil sayang terlebih dahulu. baru aku akan menjawabnya.” 

jungwon terdiam. ia cukup penasaran dengan status hubungan jongseong dan somi. tapi ia masih belum siap untuk mengganti panggilannya. jantungnya masih belum berdetak dengan normal, dan jongseong membuatnya berpacu dengan cepat. 

“sayang.” jungwon meremas tangan kanan jongseong. ia merasa malu. itu pertama kalinya ia mendengarkan panggilan _sayang_ dari orang lain selain ibu kandungya dan neneknya. sepertinya jungwon bisa mati di tempat karena jantungan. 

“lee somi itu sepupuku.” jungwon menoleh padanya dengan cepat. keputusan yang salah karena jongseong menatapnya dengan senyuman yang menawan. senyuman yang mampu membuat jungwon hanya fokus pada pemilik senyuman itu. 

“dia selalu mendekati orang-orang yang menyukaiku.” jungwon mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan gugup. akhirnya ia menemukan alasan kenapa lee somi menemuinya. 

“untuk mengetahui mana yang benar-benar tulus padaku.” jungwon tersentak ketika jongseong menarik tangannya dan mengecupnya pelan. 

“dan ia menemukan yang benar-benar tulus menyukaiku. yaitu yang jungwon.” lanjut jongseong. jungwon merasa wajahnya panas. ia baru menyadari kalau musim semi tidak dingin hari ini. karena sikap jongseong padanya membuatnya merasa hangat. sikap jongseong membuat wajahnya menghangat tanpa henti. 

“ _i love you,_ yang jungwon.” 

“ _i love you too_ , park jongseong.” 

/ 

_jongseong sedang meminta ijin pada sunghoon untuk membawa jungwon pulang bersamanya. juga meminta ijin untuk menjalin hubungan dengan jungwon. meskipun mereka tidak akrab, ternyata sunghoon memberikan restu dengan mudah. alasannya, “karena aku tahu kau adalah orang baik.”_

__

_lee somi datang dengan napas terengah-engah. sepupunya itu membuatnya dan sunghoon khawatir. karena jongseong tahu kalau lee somi menemui jungwon._

__

_“ada apa? kenapa?” tanya dengan nada tak sabar. lee somi sedang mengatur napasnya. sebelum akhirnya mengatakan alasan ia berlari menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru._

__

_“yang jungwon menangis.” setelah mendengar jawaban dari lee somi, jongseong pun berlari ke gedung sekolah dan menuju ke kelas jungwon. pikirannya kalut. ia khawatir pada jungwon. ia tidak suka medengar kekasih hatinya menangis._

/ 

sepuluh tahun kemudian. 

jungwon berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesah-gesah. beruntung ia masih bisa fokus untuk memijakkan kakinya pada anak tangga dengan benar. atau ia akan jatuh menggelinding di sana. 

napasnya terengah-engah karena ia sudah terlambat. ia sudah terlambat untuk menemui kekasih hatinya di hari yang spesial ini. ia sudah terlambat untuk menemui park jongseong yang sudah menunggunya di depan gedung perusahaan tempat ia bekerja dengan mobil lamborghini aventador hitam miliknya. 

jungwon menghirup oksigen dengan rakus setelah ia sampai di lantai satu. tapi ia masih harus berlari untuk segera menemui kekasihnya. 

perjuangannya tidak terbuang sia-sia. karena ia melihat jongseong berdiri di sebelah mobilnya dengan setelan jas yang membalut tubuhnya dengan indah. surai hitamnya ditata dengan rapi ke belakang. memperlihatkan keningnya yang mampu membuat siapa saja menahan napasnya. namun tidak untuk jungwon. karena ia harus mengatur napasnya akibat berlarian menuruni tangga. 

“k-kak. ma-maaf.” ucap jungwon setelah berada di depan jongseong. ia merasa tubuhnya panas sekali. berlarian menuruni tangga terhitung olahraga di musim semi yang masih dingin ini. 

“kenapa tidak menggunakan lift saja?” jongseong terdengar marah. namun ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah dan leher jungwon. 

“i-ini hari. spesial. kita.” jawab jungwon dengan menarik napas setiap katanya. jongseong menyentil dahinya pelan. 

“yang terpenting itu kesehatan jungwon. yang terpenting itu jungwon baik-baik saja. bagaimana kalau jungwon terjatuh? kamu mau melihat kakak menangis?” jungwon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. ia memeluk tubuh jongseong dengan erat. sembari membisikkan kata maaf berkali-kali. 

sedetik kemudian ia sadar kalau bajunya basah oleh keringat. setelan jas mahal jongseong pasti basah karenanya. ia pun melepaskan pelukannya. namun jongseong menarik pinggangnya dan memeluknya. memeluknya dengan lebih erat. 

“lain kali. lebih baik membuat kakak menunggu daripada membuat kakak khawatir kalau jungwon tersakiti. oke?” bisik jongseong di depan telinganya. jungwon malu mendengarnya dan hanya membalasnya dengan deheman kecil. 

“selamat hari jadi, sayang.” lanjut jongseong. jungwon meremas jas jongseong. sudah sepuluh tahun menjalani hubungan spesial dengan jongseong, ia masih malu setiap kali jongseong mengatakan kalimat itu. kalimat yang tidak pernah diduganya akan terus berlanjut diucapkan sampai selama ini. kalimat yang selalu menenangkannya karena dulu ia sempat ragu. 

“dan hari ini.” jungwon penasaran dengan kalimat selanjutnya dari jongseong. jungwon merasa kesal karena sudah sepuluh tahun bersama, jongseong selalu menggantung kalimatnya. 

“kita akan merayakan hari jadi kita bersama orang tua kita.” jungwon menggangguk setuju. seminggu yang lalu, kedua orang tuanya memintanya untuk membicarakan hubungan keduanya di tahap selanjutnya. hubungan tahap selanjutnya yang akan jauh lebih berat dihadapi, tapi jungwon dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. karena apapun yang terjadi, selama bersama jongseong, ia pasti bisa melaluinya. 

/ 

the end. 


End file.
